La Bella Italia
by TheVelvetVoice
Summary: Do not read. Sucks. lol. seriously. I'm too lazy to delete it.
1. Recognition

**My name isnt stepheinie, and i dont own twilight. if i did, id be rubbing it in your face!**

I walked into the living room, my first time coming of my room in days. I didn't want my family to see me, the miserable ball that I had become. It pained Jasper to be near me, and the look on Alice's face just hurt too much.

They had tried everything to make me "alive" again; to make me forget.

But how could I forget Bella?

My beautiful angel, the light in my darkness, and the diamond in my dirt.

She was gone. Forever.

I had become a recluse. Curling up in my own self-pity and depression day and night.

I had stopped going to high school with my sibling. Every girl reminded me of her.

I had stopped talking to my family. I had tried to stop reading their minds. My world was just dark, with no light, and the buzzing of other people's thoughts in the background.

Eventually my family has given up on me. Esme stopped smiling, Emmet forgot his sense of humor, and Jasper was always trying desperately to send at least some happy vibes to me. Alice had stopped shopping, because it reminded her of Bella. She had stopped being happy, stopped being excited Alice. I couldn't look at her anymore, because of the hate I would see in her topaz eyes. Even though she never said it, inside she hated me. I hated myself.

Even Rosalie had been down lately, after she finally realized that we weren't just acting like we missed "the human", after a while she knew that our family would never go back to the way it used to be, and she quit complaining about being bored.

When I walked into the living room, six pairs of coal black eyes looked up at me.

_Edward…? He actually listened to me?(Carlisle)_

_When will they stop being like this? I can't take it anymore!(Emmet)_

_Our family, our happiness; what happened?(Esme)_

_How could one little girl cause so much pain?(Rosalie)_

_He looks so depressed…maybe I should try to…(Jasper)_

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it Alice! (Alice)_

"You called?" I asked, my head towards Carlisle.

"Yes, Edward, we all need to have a little family meeting."

Now every one besides Esme looked at him questions in their thoughts.

Esme got off the single seat and sat next to Carlisle in the love-seat so I could sit down.

She held his hand before he continued.

"We all have been…a little down lately…" when he saw the look on my face, he quickly said, "for very good reasons. But we need a break from all of this. It's destroying our family."

He looked at Esme who nodded.

"Aro reached me the other day."

The five of us raised our eyebrows at him. Esme just looked at Carlisle, willing him to go on.

"He wants us to come visit. He really wanted to see us."

Rosalie looked like she was about to say something when Esme started talking.

"I think it's a good idea. We need different surroundings. Well have time to catch up with the Volturi, and you guys can explore Italy, its beautiful in the spring."

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet nodded. Alice just shrugged.

They all turned to look at me.

"I'll go pack," I said reluctantly, and got off the chair, my siblings following.

* * *

We arrived in Volterra two days later. We walked into the same building I had gone into, all those years ago, with Bella. 

Bella. So many painful memories were here, why did I even agree to come?

I looked over at Alice, and I could tell she was in pain like me, Jasper must have sensed this because I felt a warm wave of calm spread through me.

We followed Felix into a hall where the lights were shut off, the drapes shut over the windows. It was completely dark, and I found comfort with the darkness.

He stopped at a door I could just barley make out and open it. We walked into a room that was dimly lit by a single window. Against one wall was a big black leather chair, and on the other there was a long rectangular leather L-shaped couch with little red cushions on it, facing the chair. One wall had a huge maroon curtain covering the whole thing, and there was a big golden rope at the side where you would pull them apart. On the other side of the room there was a huge plasma T.V covering most of the wall, next to it was a wooden door, which was closed.

Felix motioned for us to sit down on the white sofa, and we did.

He left without saying anything and Aro walked in, with two bodyguards at his sides, he smiled when he saw Carlisle and sat down in the black chair. He waved a hand and the two bodyguards walked away.

"Carlisle! And the whole family! What a pleasure!"

Esme and Carlisle smiled at him and he smiled even wider.

"The pleasure is ours my friend."

"No, no, I feel so blessed with all of you here. What a beautiful family you have." His eyes swept over us and stopped at me.

"How have you been Edward? The last time we met you were very happy to leave."

I shrugged, and continued looking at the floor.

"You all seem…unhappy, especially Edward."

Esme smiled weakly at him. "We've just had some…problems."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Well! Then I know just the thing that will cheer you all up!"

We all just sat there staring at him. I could hear my sibling's sarcastic thoughts, and Carlisle and Esme just felt badly because they knew Aro's attempt to make us happy would fail, and he would be disappointed.

But he just blinked at us, and turned to me.

"Edward, why don't you do it since it'll be the most important to you."

I raised one eyebrow at him.

"If you just follow what I say, you'll see what I mean."

"O.K," I said to him, wanting to just get this over with.

"The curtain over there, walk over to it for me."

I could hear the questioning in every ones thoughts, and now I was half curious myself. I got off the sofa and walked over to the curtain, staring at it.

"Pull the rope please, if you will Edward."

I pulled down on the thick golden rope and the curtains drifted apart with a soft swoosh.

Behind them was a picture, it was framed silver and covered the whole wall. It was of a portrait of a girl, a very beautiful girl, she had brown hair, that was pulled away from her breathtaking face, her head was angled towards the camera and I felt like she was looking directly at me. Her hair fell in shiny silk like curls around her. Her eyelashes were thick, and her cheeks were a soft pink, her soft full lips in a tiny smile. Her eyes were the most amazing thing about her though, big brown, like pools of chocolate, and even though she was smiling, they were sad. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It almost hurt to look at her.

I stared at the picture for god knows how long, and then Aro said something that made every muscle in my stone hard body hurt.

"Recognize her?"

My lungs were burning, and my heart hurt like I was going to explode. I said the word that I hadn't said in years.

"Bella." I whispered.

(A/N) I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! please review if you want me to keep going...other wise its pointless. thankyou!!!!

love sunny


	2. Do anything to see her

"Ah, so we haven't forgotten her have we?" Aro said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him angrily.

"Forgotten? How could I forget her?!

Aro held his hands up and sighed, "Well actually I knew you wouldn't forget her its just that-"

"Where is she? How do you have this picture? Why is it here?" I exploded at him.

"Edward, calm down. Think rationally, let Aro explain," Carlisle said calmly.

I looked at my family for the first time. Esme was staring at the picture in shock, Jasper and Emmet were gawking at it, looking from Aro to the picture and then to me, over and over again, and Rosalie and Alice looked like they were in a trance.

"Edward, I have a lot of explaining to do for you, so please sit down," Aro said.

I refused to listen to him, and just turned around to admire the picture again.

Bella. My Bella. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, in this picture; she looked the same…yet even more gorgeous, if that were possible. She looked different somehow, and I couldn't identify the change.

Behind me Alice walked over to where I was standing. Still in her trance like state, she continued to stare at Bella. She reached out with one pale hand and touched the picture, as if to make sure it was real. Suddenly Alice's eyes were fierce and she turned around and stared at Aro.

"Where is she?" she said.

"I'll tell you, please if you could just-"

"No, tell us now," this surprisingly, came from Rosalie, who was looking at Aro with a death glare.

Aro sighed and then looked at all of us. He sighed again.

"Bella is here."

"SHES ALIVE!" Alice shouted running at Aro.

Aro widened his eyes, obviously overcome by her reaction, and then he looked scared as Alice tried to leap at him. Thankfully, Jasper grabbed her before she could do so.

I ignored Aro's shocked expression and continued to question him.

"Aro, please do not lie to me. Is Bella alive?"

He turned his eyes away from the growling Alice and looked at me again.

"Yes, Edward, she is."

I crossed my arms over my chest narrowed my eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Look at that picture, have you ever seen that picture? She's alive Edward, please believe me."

"No. No. No. NO!" I yelled. "STOP LIYING TO ME! DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOMEKIND OF JOKE YOU SICK BAST-"

"Edward! Language! Now let the dear man speak!" Esme said, her eyes on fire.

Aro didn't look shocked anymore, in fact, the centuries old vampire looked sad.

"I will show you Bella, I'm not lying, she's alive, and she lives here, with us."

Before I could say anything Carlisle warned me with his thoughts.

_Don't say anything Edward. Calm down. I don't know what this is, but calm down. _

I took a deep breath.

"What do you mean she lives with you? And how is she even alive? I saw her funeral with my own eyes!" Carlisle might have had controlled my temper, but an angry Alice was beyond his parental powers.

"Bella...is a vampire. Just like you are."

The entire room fell silent. I was finally starting to believe what Aro was saying was true.

Alice and Esme were sobbing tearlessly.

Rosalie still looked like she was in a trance.

"How did she become one of us?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Victoria."

Emmet, Japer, and I growled.

"There's no need for that now, we already killed her."

"_You_ killed Victoria?" Rosalie asked.

"Well technically it was Jane who took the pleasure of killing her, but yes, we killed her."

The room fell silent again.

"Where is she Aro? I want to see her," I said, not being able to control myself anymore.

"I know you do Edward. That's why I asked you to come here. But Bella does not know that you are here, and it would upset her if I told her I asked you to come."

I stared at him like he had just suggested I try eating cheesecake.

"Why would she be upset? And why did you bring us here now? I can't believe you didn't tell us she was-"

"You see Edward, when Bella found us….she wasn't exactly…stable. She had lost the one and only thing that mattered to her, and she was facing what she had become."

My siblings looked at him in confusion, but unfortunately, I knew what he was talking about.

"When we found Bella…she was-"

"Depressed." Alice finished in a whisper.

Aro smiled sadly at her.

"Yes, she was."

"But I don't understand. If you where able to see us all these years why didn't you?"

"Because," he sighed, "like I said, Bella was emotionally unstable, and she was trying very hard to forget about you, to forget what you-"

"What do you mean she was trying to forget about Edward?" Emmet asked, saying something for the first time.

Aro looked confused.

"Do you not understand? Bella was trying to forget about you, so she wouldn't have to remember that you didn't love her…."

"She thinks I don't love her?" I asked, and it was excruciating to say every word.

Aro turned to me, his for head creased in confusion.

"You still love her? I thought you told her you didn't love her?"

"No…I didn't say that I didn't love her…we just…kind of left," I said ashamed.

"Why would you leave Bella?"

I shook my head; it was too painful for me to explain. Jasper sensed my pain and continued for me.

"Edward wanted her to stay human. He didn't want to destroy her soul, so we left, hoping she would live a normal life."

Aro shook is head.

"You made a mistake, some one as special as her could never have a normal life, and as for the becoming a vampire, it looks like fate wanted her to become one. Bella was changed only two days after you left."

Alice gasped, and I felt like my heart was breaking.

"Enough with the explanations, I want to talk to her, I want to see her, I'll explain everything to her."

Aro looked sad.

"I don't know Edward…it took me years just to make her smile again. If she found out I knew you were coming she might be angry at me, and I…I….I don't know if she'll except you again."

If I was in pain before, it was nothing like I felt now.

"I know, but please, please let me try. I just want to see her. Just to see her. Please." I said softly.

Aro sighed, "I think I know a way…"

He clapped his hands loudly, and the door opened, the two body guards from before came in.

Aro looked up at them.

"Get Heidi for me, quickly."

They nodded and walked away.

I raised my eyebrows at Aro.

"Heidi?"

"Her power can help us, now when she gets here I can explain what it is."

And then in a flash Heidi was in the room, wearing a jean micro-miniskirt, and a green tunic.

She walked to Aro and kissed his cheek.

"You called?" she said, the words slurring with her Italian accent.

"Yes, as you can see we have guests." He waved his hands towards us, and she turned her violet eyes to us, as if just realizing we were there. She looked at each of us, one at a time.

_What the hell? Who is- EDWARD! THAT SCUM SUCKING BASTARD!_

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" she screamed.

"Heidi! Calm down. They are here for a very good reason! Now I need you to do me a favor."

_Calm down? I want to rip them apart._

She turned to him again, still looking angry.

_Favor?_

"What will I get out of it?"

Aro smiled. Heidi raised her eyebrows.

"Where is your cell phone?"

_Broken in half thanks to Bella._

Heidi scowled. "Bella broke it. Again. I don't know what her problem is. I think she has something against Samsung…"

"If you do something for me, I'll ask Bella to not destroy your things for a month."

_Yeah, right. As if someone can control Bella._

Heidi laughed. "Yeah, and then after then first month she'll destroy every little thing with an antenna on it."

"I'll make her never destroy of your little cellular devices again."

Heidi looked like she didn't believe him.

_Whatever. He's going to make me do this anyways._

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to put the Cullen family in one of your invisible dimensions and hide them here."

Heidi looked at him like he was crazy.  
_Has he finally lost it?_

"Why?"

Aro sighed. "I will tell you later."

Heidi looked over at us, and sighed. _I might as well get this over with._

"I need you to all get in that corner," she pointed to the corner farthest away from Aro.

Even though I could hear the questions forming in my family's heads, we walked over to it without hesitation.

"Get together, close."

We did as she said, and she focused on us, looking like she was concentrating.

After a minute she relaxed, and looked satisfied. Aro smiled.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked Aro.

"I know you guys can hear me, but I cant hear you, so don't bother talking. Heidi put you in a dimension box. You can hear and see everything, but we can't see or hear you."

He waited for us to understand.

"Get comfortable. Bella will be here in a minute."

He turned to Heidi and they started talking. I couldn't hear their thoughts anymore, and that was probably because of the invisible fortress around us, and I couldn't hear what they were saying because Alice was jumping up and down.

"Alice will you stop that?" asked a very pissed looking Rosalie.

"But I'm just so happy! Bella's alive and-"

Rosalie turned away from her, and said to Jasper, "Save us before our ears bleed."

He gave her a look, but proceeded in sending calming waves to all of us. Alice must have gotten an extra dose because she stopped jumping.

_Edward, brace yourself. This could be a very different Bella. _I turned my head towards Carlisle. I nodded at him and he relaxed.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! (Alice)_

_I hope this works out. Poor Bella. Poor Edward. (Esme)_

_Bella? And the Volturi? What's wrong with that picture? (Emmet)_

_Finally this family will be able to relax. Heidi's eyes are definitely fake…(Rosalie)_

_I hope this all works out. After all it was my fault on her birthday….(Jasper)_

I knew where Jasper's thoughts were going and I kicked him. He smiled at me meekly.

Heidi and Aro stopped talking

"Cullen's? Aro said looking towards our general direction, "Bella will be here soon. You might be there for a while, depending on how my talk with her goes."

He smiled.

"But don't worry, I think this will turn out fine."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and Alice elbowed her.

Heidi left the room, and came back minute's later, with the one and only person who could make my heart crumble into pieces.


	3. Beautiful Bella

Bella was so beautiful, it hurt to look at her. She had a special beauty, unlike humans, or vampires. Her skin glowed, even though it was dark in the room, and her eyes were lit up, blindingly gorgeous. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans that fit her perfectly, and a pastel green t-shirt that said I am the Perfect Imperfection, in lavender. I disagreed with her shirt. Rosalie and Heidi put together, could not compare.

She walked over to Aro gracefully, and kissed his cheek, my eyes glued to her.

Behind me, Alice gasped and started jumping up and down again, and there was such jealousy in Rosalie's thoughts I thought for sure she would turn green from envy. Jasper and Emmet had their mouths hanging open, and Esme was looking at Bella fondly with a huge grin on her face.

"My dear beautiful Bella, how are you today? I haven't seen you since morning," Aro said, smiling.

Bella laughed, and it was perfect, like wind chimes.

"You act like you haven't seen me for ages," she said, and it was all I could do not to gasp.

Vampires all had musical voices, it was another weapon we had against our prey, but Bella's was amazing, it sounded like she was singing.

Aro laughed as well and pushed some of the silk like hair away from her face.

"Heidi told me you broke her…what are they called again….oh yes! cell phones, she said you broke her cell phone."

Bella widened her eyes innocently and looked at Heidi.

"I didn't break it." She said, and again I was shocked by how beautiful her voice was.

Heidi snorted.

"No, you didn't break it, you dissected it into little pieces."

Bella smiled, still looking innocent.

"Bells wont do it again will you Bella?" Aro said looking at Bella.

She grinned. "No I wont "dissect" it again."

"Heidi pulled something out of the back pocket of her mini skirt.

"Yeah, you'll just break it in half, _again._" she held up two pieces of a thin silver flip phone that was broken in half.

"Its not my fault I can't control my self sometimes." She said to Heidi and then she turned away and walked to where the huge photo of her was.

"I don't know why you have this here," she said, as she walked towards the rope and pulled it up, putting the curtain over the wall again.

I didn't like not being able to see her picture, but when you have the real life Bella, your not going to complain.

Aro smiled. "Your face is so beautiful, I want to always be able to see it."

Bella scowled at him, and Heidi laughed.

"Its looks like your stalking her or something," she said to Aro.

Bella turned to her to say something, but Cauis walked in looking annoyed.

He turned towards Bella. "I demand a rematch!"

Bella smiled at him, he looked even more annoyed.

"Face it old man, you lost five hundred thirty three times."

Cauis scowled at her, and she walked towards him.

"You cheated Bella!"

"Its O.K, we all suck at something," she said, and I was shocked at how comfortable she was with him. After all, years ago, this was a man who wanted to have her as a snack and then kill me afterwards.

Cauis grunted at her, and said, "Go to hell."

Bella smiled at him even more, and I wished she would never stop.

She walked till she was directly in front of him. "Die with me, midget," she said, patting his head.

Behind me Emmet and Jasper howled with laughter, until Rosalie hit both of them over the head so she could listen.

Alice looked at them evilly and they finally stopped.

At that minute Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane walked in.

Bella and Aro smiled at them. Jane walked to Aro and sat down in his lap.

Demetri, Alec, and Felix sat down on the recliner, where we had been sitting minutes before.

I just hoped they would leave soon; I wanted to throw myself at Bella.


	4. Hiden

1

"We heard bickering," Demetri said, smiling at Bella. She smiled back, and I felt jealousy cover me like a blanket.

"Cauis was just trying to convince me to have a rematch with him," Bella said. "He doesn't realize that after the five hundred something time of winning, the opponent gets bored."

Cauis gave her one last look and walked out of the room, mumbling, while the others snickered.

Bella walked over to where the Felix was sitting, and sat next to him. She turned to Demetri and Alec.

"How was the trip?" she asked them.

"No fun, as usual…we missed you," Alec said. He turned to Aro. "That was incredibly pointless."

Aro shrugged.

Demetri walked over to the wall with the picture and opened the curtain. He stood in front of it, admiring the picture.

"You should take the curtains off of it. After all, everyone loves staring at Bella."

Bella picked up one of the red cushions next to her, and threw it at his head. It hit him and bounced off. Emmet laughed.

Demetri turned around and walked to Bella, grinning.

"What? You're not going to give me a compliment in return?"

Bella stood up, she smiled at him, and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I will."

And she smacked him. Right across his face.

"You have a great imagination," she said calmly as she sat down. Jane, Heidi, Alec, Felix and even Emmet howled with laughter.

Demetri looked down at her, and walked back to where he was sitting before.

I didn't understand why Bella hit him, but the way he had been looking at her had made me uneasy, and I was glad she did.

"So, what have you been up to while we were away?" asked Demetri, obviously trying to take the attention away from himself.

Heidi looked at Bella, and then back at Demetri with a vigilant expression.

"Bella found another power."

They all turned to face Bella.

"Another one?" Felix asked, one eyebrow raised.

Bella scowled and nodded.

"You didn't tell me this," Aro said, sounding far away.

"Its not a big deal."

Heidi snorted and flicked her mahogany hair over her shoulder. "Yes it is. Show them."

Bella did nothing.

"Bella?" Aro asked.

She still didn't move.

I was starting to get worried, but then she looked up.

She turned to Aro. "You're hiding something from me."


	5. Too Beautiful Too Powerfull

They all turned to look at Aro. Heidi looked horror stricken, but Aro was still calm. He even smiled a tiny bit.  
"Yes, I am, I have a surprise for you."  
Bella raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything.  
"So what new-" Demetri started to say but Bella cut him off.  
"I can tell when some one is lying, and…I learned how to freeze time." she said, slowly.  
I was shocked, and so was the rest of my family, but the Volturri, Bella included, didn't look surprised at all.  
"Useful…" Aro said, trailing off. The others nodded.  
Heidi looked at them. "You should see how she does it."  
They all turned to Bella again. Nothing happened, or so I thought, until a second later the wooden door was open, the curtain was over the picture again, the T.V was on, and Bella had her hair up in a clip.  
Every single person in the room except Heidi and Bella gasped. Heidi looked smug, and Bella just looked blank.  
Aro stared at Bella, looking deep in thought.  
"When did you find out that you could do this?" Aro asked Bella.  
She turned to look at him, still expressionless. "This morning, Violet almost tripped from the top of the stairs, and I just wanted everything to stop. And it did…"  
My family's thoughts were in great confusion, but the people outside our "dimension" just looked like it was an everyday thing.  
I briefly wondered who Violet was.  
"You find a power everyday don't you Bella?" Jane asked her, and I was surprised at how sincere her voice was. In my memory, Jane was someone who was very good at, and loved to cause pain. Now she sounded almost proud of Bella.  
Bella nodded, and stared out the window.  
I realized that this was an everyday thing. But my surprise was nothing compared to my family's, I had never seen them so amazed or excited in their whole lives.   
Well…existence….  
Especially Alice. Her mind was moving so fast; it almost gave me a headache.  
Aro turned to all of them, now looking concentrated.  
"I need to speak to Bella. Alone," He said. Every single one of them except Jane got up and left with out question. Demetri, Alex, and Felix all kissed the top of Bella's head before leaving, making me ten times more anxious and jealous than I already was, and Heidi left after giving Aro a long, confused glance.  
The door closed, and Aro looked down at Jane.  
"I need you to leave too, dear," he said to Jane. Jane pouted, looking younger than she already did.  
"Why? What cant you say in front of me that you have to say to Bella?" she turned to look at Bella with a confused, questioning look.  
Bella shrugged at her, her expression still blank, but her eyes lighting up, as if giving Jane a secret signal.  
"I just have to ask her something," Aro said softly, and then smiling, he continued, "I'm sure she'll tell you word for word what I said after we're done."  
Jane smiled, kissed his cheek, and then left.  
Bella looked at Aro. He smiled at her. She walked over to his chair and sat down with her legs crossed on the gold carpet next to it.  
"My surprise?" she asked, "What is it?"  
Aro looked over to where we were, and then quickly turned back to Bella.  
"I'll tell you soon." He said. Bella scowled.  
"But I want to talk to you about your new powers." Bella blinked up at him. "I think I know what is going on with you and your…abilities." Bella didn't say anything, so he continued. "Like you said, the power came to you when you were wishing for something, same with all the other powers you were required," he paused, and I knew he was waiting for us to understand, and not her. "You've always been able to block your mind from other things, and I think this is your main ability, but there's even more than that. When ever you need, or want something, your mind makes it happen."  
Bella just continued looking at him.  
"I've been thinking about this ever since the first day you discovered your…sudden effects on things, and I really think this is true Bella. It's remarkable, amazing."  
He smiled at her, but she didn't even blink.  
"Try something for me Bells," he said, and she nodded, "Look at the window and imagine it closed. Think of it as if you need to have it closed."  
Bella raised an eyebrow at him, but turned to the window, and looked at it, her eyes suddenly turned from topaz to a sparkling yellow with glowing orange around the rims. I barely ripped my eyes away from her, and looked at the window.  
I felt my jaw drop open. The window was completely closed.  
Aro was grinning. The rest of my family looked either disbelieving, or shocked.  
"You see Bella, your mind is unlike any other. You can adapt yourself to do anything. You told me, that when you were human, you handled bad things well, you weren't as effected by shock. I think this is your talent. Other than the blocking other's ability with your mind. It's interesting. A vampire with two talents."  
Bella didn't say anything. She still looked expressionless.  
"Bella, you truly are amazing, think of all the possibilities! This is such a powerful ability…so powerful…" He trailed off, and he was no longer smiling.  
Bella raised an eyebrow.  
"Bella, like Heidi's cell phone…sometimes you…lose your control. And you break things…"  
Bella turned away from him and looked at the floor again.  
"But I didn't mean to do that," she said quietly.  
Aro put a hand on her cheek and softly turned her so he could look into her eyes.  
"That's what I mean Bella…you weren't even trying, and you could do that. You have to be careful Bells…do you understand what I'm saying? You could loose control and destroy everything. You have to be very, very careful."  
Bella looked at him fiercely.  
"I would never hurt someone."  
Aro sighed, and kissed the top of her head. "I know Bella, I know you would never hurt someone. On purpose."  
Bella's fierce look suddenly turned comprehending. I also started to understand. My siblings, however, were confused.  
I always knew she was special. (Esme)  
That is incredible, but. I wonder why Edward is surprised. (Carlisle)  
She's incredible! I hope she doesn't hate me for leaving…(Alice)  
How could a little human turn out like that? How? Look at the way Emmet is looking at her… (Rosalie)  
GO BELLA! I knew Edward should have changed her himself. (Emmet)  
Wow. That's amazing. I'm so glad Alice is happy. She wasn't the same… (Jasper)  
I had never felt so emotional in my life. I was incredibly happy, happier than I had been in years, but at the same time I was confused, I had no idea what was going on with Bella, and I only had a slight hint of what really happened after I left. I was also afraid. So afraid. Fear crawled through me, I didn't know if Bella would love me again. I didn't even know if she still liked me, how can someone even like someone who broke their heart, and hates themselves. I hated myself.  
Bella's heavenly voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"I can control my self Aro, I've been trying."  
"I know, beautiful, I know. I didn't mean to upset you. I just had to tell you. I know that if you ever hurt one of us, you would punish yourself by leaving. I can't see you leave Bella. You're like a daughter to me. We all love you and we need you...especially Marcus… Please don't be angry at me."  
Bella smiled, and again my non-beating heart hurt from her breathtaking beauty.  
"I know Aro, I love you too," she said, making me wish I was Aro, "I love all of you, and I cant picture myself anywhere else, so don't worry about me leaving. I would never leave you."  
Aro smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which now looked cheer-lees and depressed.  
"I don't know Bella, some things are more important than everything else."  
Bella looked him for a minute, and then her smiled faded.  
"What are you hiding from me Aro?" she asked. Her tone was smooth, and calm, but there was a demanding urgency behind it.  
"I'll show you. But you have to promise me something." He took her hand and raised it to his lips before kissing it.  
"I won't be angry at you," she said, before he could continue, surprising all of us.  
Even Aro looked at her skeptically.  
"Bella? Did you just read my mind?"  
She smiled beatifically.  
"Yes, and no. I could have read your mind if I wanted to, but I think I know my father/best friend well enough to know what he is thinking."  
Next to me Esme smiled. Her thoughts were filled with happiness for Bella.  
Aro clapped his hands, and again the bodyguards walked in. He told them to get Heidi, and they left.  
He turned back to Bella.  
"L'amo Bella." He said to her. I knew he was speaking Italian, and I had a guess at what he was saying, but to make sure I was right, I read Carlisle's mind.

I love you beautiful.

That's what Aro had said. It was ironic that Bella's name translated into the word beautiful in Italian. I felt incredibly jealous, even though I knew he only loved Bella as a daughter, Jane was his mate. I didn't want anyone to be able to tell Bella they loved her if I couldn't. After all I loved her the most.

But there was another part of me that laughed at this. If you loved her so much you idiot, you would have known not to leave.  
I pushed the thought out of my head. Jasper sensed my agony, and he sent me waves of tranquility. 

"L'amo anche." Just from these three words, I knew that if wasn't for Jasper's help I would have been out of control. 

The bodyguards came back with Heidi at their side. Aro thanked them and they left.

Heidi casually walked to Aro and touched his hand. I knew she was letting him read her thoughts. Aro nodded at something Heidi was probably thinking, and turned to Bella. 

"You promised not to be angry."  
"I won't get angry." Bella said softly.  
Aro sighed. "Stand up Bells. Look at me."  
Bella did as she was told, and I could no longer see her face, since her back was turned to me.  
Aro turned to Heidi, and nodded. Heidi looked at Bella in fear, and then slowly tuned away to look at where we were standing.  
Again, she had that concentrated look in her eyes, similar to the one Bella had when she had been looking at the window, and suddenly I felt air hit me.   
Slowly, I reached out to touch the invisible wall that had been around us.  
My fingers raked through air. The wall was no longer there.  
"Heidi?" Bella asked, "What are you-"  
She had started to turn around and now she was facing us.  
Her eyes faded, and she stared at us in blank shock, her eyes wide, filled with agony.  
"Bella." I whispered.


	6. Reunion

Chapter Six Reunion

Bella stared at us. Seconds passed, slowly turning into minutes.

I had been in agony, all those years, where I could only see her beautiful face in my mind, only hear her voice in my memories.

But now, being here, and being able to look at her, without saying anything, without evenbeing able to_ touch _her, when she was right in front of me, was excruciating. I wanted to run to her, to pick her up in my arms, and take her to a place far, far away where no one could touch her, where she would only be mine.

But of course I didn't. I didn't even say anything, except for whispering her name a single time.

I was afraid. I was afraid that if I said anything, or moved, the beautiful spell would be broken. I didn't even blink, in fear that it would end.

Bella just stared at us, and suddenly Jasper started twitching, probably from all the nerves around him.

Bella turned her body towards Aro, but didn't move her eyes off of us.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked him. Her voice was a soft whisper, barely audible even to my vampire hearing.

"Yes Bella I am." His voice sounded pleased.

Bella looked sick. She turned to Heidi, finally moving her eyes away from us. She stared at Heidi with burning eyes.

"This is some type of sick joke." She whispered, in a voice that was failing to cover her pain, "how could you do this to me? I can't believe you would even thi-"

She stopped suddenly, her breathing heavy. Her eyes closed. Wind began to pound on the window, the sofas were shaking, and the flat screen T.V was shooting out sparks of blue and gold electricity. The floor beneath my feet was moving.

Heidi was shaking with fear, her thoughts were filled with things Bella could do to her, and although Aro was still blocking his thoughts from me, his eyes were wide.

And then everything stopped, except the TV, which was now smoking, and Bella opened her eyes. She didn't look at anyone of us, and stared to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

Alice burst out of Jasper's arms and threw herself at Bella. Bella stiffened as Alice put her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulders. Bella looked down at her in shock for a minute before putting her arms around her, and closing her eyes.

"Don't leave…please don't…don't leave…" Alice sobbed tearlessly.

Bella tightened her arms around Alice, and was whispering something, that I could not hear, to her. Behind me my family was in shock, and Jasper's head was filled with pain for his wife, and conflict between going to Alice and leaving her with Bella. He decided in the latter, although he was fighting hard not to grab Alice.

Aro and Heidi stared at Bella, Heidi still fearful.

Alice pulled away from Bella, and looked at her.

"We are so going shopping." She said softly, and Bella laughed, bursting into her own sobs.

Aro cleared his throat. "Why don't we sit down." He gestured to the sofas and we all filled into them, Carlisle, Esme, and I in one side of the L, and Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper on one side. Heidi walked reluctantly near me, and sat down.

Aro told Alice and Bella to sit down, but Alice refused to let go of Bella. She walked, one hand in Bella's and sat down in front of us. Bella followed her, and folded her legs around her. Her long dark hair was around her again, and the clip was next to her.

I wanted to get up and tell Bella that she was too beautiful to sit on the ground, but was too afraid.

Bella looked over us, and then finally looked at Aro. He smiled at her, and she shot an expression of something like compassion towards him before her face was an almost serene emotionless face. She looked at the ground.

I wanted to say something so badly, but I was incredibly afraid of her getting angry, or worse, leaving. I just stared at her, and I noticed things I hadn't seen when she had first walked into her room.

Before I had thought her skin was shiny in some way, but now I could see that she really was glowing. There was an aura of gold around her pale skin and it made her look tan. Her hair was longer that it had been when she was human. It not reached an inch past her waist. It was also darker, and it looked like every individual strand had microscopic diamonds in it. It shined with her every movement.

Her beauty amazed me, I had never thought being so beautiful was possible. There was a line between perfection and just straight out god-likeness. Bella defiantly crossed that line.

I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one shocked. My entire family, besides Alice was gaping at Bella disbelievingly. She continued to look at the ground.

No one spoke.

Finally Carlisle smiled, and said "Bella, its nice to see you." She looked up and smiled at him for a second before looking back at the ground. Carlisle looked at Aro, frowning.

_Bella has changed quite a bit…I wonder if why she's not saying anything. Carlisle_

_Beautiful Bella. Please help this family, we need you so much. Esme_

_Why is she glowing? Emmet needs to stop looking at her like that. God dam it, she needs to say something! This is all her fault-_Rosalie stopped thinking that when I gave her a look of disgust.

No wonder Edward fell in love with her, she's amazing. Oh, Alice, you were right about her being extraordinary. Jasper

_She must hate us. Wow, she must hate us. Emmet_

Emmet, being Emmet, decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

"You must hate us." He said to Bella. I almost hit him, but didn't have to since Rosalie smacked him on the side of his head.

Bella head went up. She stared at Emmet.

"I don't hate you. Please stop thinking that." She turned to Rosalie and looked at her for a minute before turning to Esme.

She smiled at Esme, and Esme smiled back.

"We've missed you incredibly, dear." She turned to Carlisle, and he nodded.

"I think we need to clear up exactly what happened," he turned to me, "Edward?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, and then turned to finally look Bella in the eyes.

We looked at each other for a long time, and then I finally spoke.

"What happened Bella? After we left?" I said softly.

Her own voice was soft as she replied.

"Jake told me you left. He…he said that you just left…I went to your house…there was no one there. " I could see the pain in her eyes, and I wanted to something, anything, to make her feel better.

Carlisle turned to me, his eyes comprehending.

_He lied to her, Edward. He lied. He set us up._

My eyes didn't move from his.

You have to tell her. You have to explain what happened.

And I did.

I turned to Bella. "Bella…Jacob told us that you flew to Arizona, he said that the werewolves found Victoria, and he told you to leave. He said that you told him to tell us."

Her eyes started glowing, changing color rapidly. They went from yellow, to gold, to black with her every blink.

"But...he told me you just left…if he said…but that means he…"

"He lied." I whispered softly.

"But how could-" her eyes looked t me fiercely and I knew she wished I was lying. I wished I had been lying. She had not only lost me, but now the person she had thought to be her friend had betrayed her for his own selfish reasons.

"Bella, he told us you left, and wanted us to meet you in Arizona. We left, and we went to Phoenix. We searched for days, and we found nothing."

"You left to Phoenix? You believed him? But didn't you read his mind?"

"I wasn't there when he came. Alice and I were out." I didn't add that we had been out shopping for her wedding ring. Those memories seemed like a different life to me. It was painful to remember how happy I'd been then, compared to now. Wedding rings. Huh.

"Who answered him?" Bella whispered. We all looked at one another, eyes wide. Bella's face got sadder and fiercer by the minute.

Edward, do not make me say it. She already hates my guts. Rosalie was as usual, thinking of herself.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bella answered her own question.

"Rosalie," she said softly, and her eyes turned softer, less purposeful. Almost empty.

Rosalie's thoughts were a cross between regret, embarrassment, and anger at Bella for making her feel that way.

"So you left. And then you came back…you couldn't find me? Didn't you smell me?"

I shook my head. "We looked everywhere, I couldn't find neither you or Charlie. I thought…I thought that-"

I stopped suddenly, unable to go on.

"Go on." Bella's beautiful eyes were pleading with me, and I couldn't have said no unless someone hit me over the head.

"I thought Victoria…killed you…"

I couldn't look at her anymore, and I looked at the carpet near her feet, clenching and unclenching my fists.

I could feel Jasper's cool waves of calm trying to spread though me, but this time they were not welcome. I did not accept them freely, and let them take me.

Instead they felt like a stick poking me, and I just wanted to smack the person holding it.

"I was down in La Push. I stayed with Jacob. He said, it would be unsafe, to go back…" Bella's heavenly voice broke me out of my thoughts, and I looked at her.

"And Charlie?" Carlisle asked before I could.

"He was with us…"

The room fell into he same gloomy silence again.

Bella broke it.

"And after? When you couldn't find me…what happened?"

It was the question we had all been regretting. Alice flinched and Esme was stiff.

"We thought you were dead. They found your blood in the woods…We went to your…" Carlisle trailed off, and though he was calm, he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Funeral." Bella finished for him, and I was surprised at how monotone her vice was. She was emotionless.

I nodded.

She sighed.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the two bodyguards from before came in.

"Violet is awake."

Bella's eyes lit up.

"Bring her to me."

They left, and before I could ask Aro started speaking.

"Are you sure you want to see her Bella? You haven't hunted in months."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but nodded.

I was too caught up in imagining my beautiful, innocent Bella hunting, to ask who Violet was.

I then realized the full extent of what Aro had said. Carlisle got there before me.

"Months? How can you last that long? Violet is-" he stopped when a different pair of identical looking, blond bodyguards walked in, each holding the hand of a little girl, who had long dark hair, and was tan. She couldn't have been more than six, and her eyes were closed sleepily.

She pulled one hand out of the bodyguard's, and rubbed her eyes. She saw Bella, and I realized why she was named Violet.

Her eyes were an incredible color of purple, unlike Heidi's. There were small gold flecks in them, and they were filled with childhood and innocence.

She seemed to wake up fully when she looked at Bella. She ran into Bella's arms and cried "Mommy!"

Bella was smiling as she ran to her, but when Violet jumped into her lap, her eyes turned from gold, to onyx. Regardless, she smiled at the little girl and kissed her cheeks.

We all looked at them in shock, minus Heidi and Aro.

Alice was the first one to recover.

She smiled widely and scooted nearer to Bella and Violet.

"Bella, who is this?"

Bella grinned as Violet smiled and played with her hair.

"This is my daughter, Violet."

Violet blinked her big violet eyes at her.

_My heart froze even more._


	7. Bella's Singer

**oooohhh, chapter seven of La Bella Italia is up, and i know your die-ing to know who gasps Violet's father is.**

so here ya go kids, and remember

Violence is not the answer, reviews are the answer.

My family was silent in shock.

Violet looked around, looking away from Bella for the first time.

"Grandpa!" she cried, and walked into Aro's arms. He picked her up off the ground, swinging her around.

Even Carlisle, at this point was stunned.

I never thought I'd live (pun intended) to see the day where someone like Aro, a human eating vampire would be cuddling a human little girl.

We all looked at him in shock.  
We were even more shocked, when Heidi stood up and took Violet from his arms.

"No hug for auntie?" she said, kissing the top of the little girl's head.

Violet giggled, and hugged her.

_Are you serious? What the fu- (Emmet)  
AWW! SHES SO CUTE! ADORABLE LITTLE MUNCHKIN! (Alice)  
Wha? (Jasper)\  
What? Bella has a child? That little- Rosalie stopped thinking this when I kicked her, hard._

None of them noticed, except Rosalie of course, that's how shocked they were. Esme, thought scowled at me for a second, but turned back to look at Violet.

Both her and Carlisle were blocking their thoughts from me.

Heidi put Violet down and she walked back into Bella's lap.

"Your daughter?" Carlisle asked, "Please explain."

Bella smiled down at Violet, who looked at us for the first time.

"Mommy, who are they?"

"My friends," she said to her, and then she turned back to Carlisle. "before I joined the Volturi, I worked at a hospital, so I could control myself. I was walking by the children's ward when I found her. She was two years old, and had no parents…" her eyes turned a little sad but she continued, "they were going to give her away…and I couldn't lose her. So I adopted her. She's my daughter."

Carlisle and Esme smiled proudly, and I myself couldn't help but feel happy.

Alice held out her hand to Violet. Violet blinked at her but took her hand.

She tilted her head to the side. "I like your hair." She said to Alice. Alice laughed and kissed Violet's hand.

"I like yours too."

The little girl smiled shyly, and said, "Thanks you."

Esme and Alice squealed with happiness.  
"She's adorable!" Esme cried, and she was the happiest I'd seen in years.

Bella smiled. "Thank you."  
Aro cleared his throat. We all looked at him.

He smiled at Bella and Violet.  
"You're forgetting to tell them something dear." He said to Bella.

We all turned to Bella, and it was kind of funny how we moved at the same time.

Bella's eyes turned comprehending, and she kissed Violet's cheek.

"Violet," she said, "is my singer."

**Ok I know you think everyone, especially Aro, and Heidi are OOC, but you'll find out in the next chapter why they act like that to Violet.**

Thank you to my lovely reviewers, and Edwardrox17, I didn't even bother sending this to you first because it was so short.

Don't worry though, next chapter will be long. Leave a comment if you're confused, and I'll answer your question, but really, next chapter will explain everything. I just didn't want to leave everyone in such suspense…

I'm not that evil. Crowd rolls eyes, several people, say "yeah, sure" sarcastically

Ok…so maybe a little…..

Im sooo hyper right now…red bull gives you wings!!!!

note to self never drink four cans again.

Giggles

hypernnnnnnnessssss


	8. Violet and Zach

**Enjoy! and remember :**

Reviews are the answer to everything.

Chapter Eight Violet and Zach

Carlisle smiled at Bella. "But you still haven't explained how you can last months without hunting, and how could you have controlled yourself against Violet when you had just turned into a vampire?"

Bella smiled down at her daughter, who was now in Alice's lap, and playing with Alice's hair.  
"When I was human, I was always disliked blood, and as a vampire my blood lust isn't as strong as yours. Because of this I can go months without blood."

She stopped, and her eyes turned the same glowingly focused as before.

She looked like she was listening to something, and then she turned to Aro.

"Zach is back," she said to Aro, who nodded, and then she turned back to us, "Well as I was saying, that helped me when I met Violet for the first time. Her blood was incredibly strong, but I fought it. After all, if Edward could fight himself against me, then so could I."   
her voice was smooth and determined.

I smiled at her proudly, and she smiled back for a second before turning away.

"She smells just like you did." Alice said, and I had to agree. Violet smelled sweet, like vanilla, and some type of flower. Her blood was strong, but not as strong as Bella's had been. Bella still smelled the same, yet even more intensified, it made me thirsty, but not in the way it had before.

Bella laughed at Alice's comment. Aro, Carlisle and Emmet chuckled.

Esme smiled, and motioned for Violet to come to her. Violet got off of Alice's lap and walked over to Esme shyly.  
She stood right in front of Esme, and turned to look at me. For a second I was lost in her beautiful eyes, but then she smiled crookedly at me, and I grinned back.

"Hi." I said. She waved at me. Everyone laughed. Esme held out her hands, and Violet took them, her little tan hands stood out against Esme's pale skin.

"Vi, you should eat." Bella said. "You must be hungry."

"Okayyyy." Violet said, still looking at Esme. She reached out and touched Esme's cheek.

"Your pretty," she said, "just like Mommy." Esme smiled and kissed the little girl's head.

"Thank you." Esme smiled, and Violet skipped back into Bella's lap.  
She kissed her mother on the cheek.

"What would you like to eat?" Bella asked her, and Violet grinned.

"Cookies!" Alice giggled.

"Real food first honey, you have to grow up big and strong."

"Like Zachy?" Violet giggled.

"Yup, like Zachy."

For the second time I wondered who Zach or "Zachy" was.

I didn't have to ask, because the door opened once again, and a vampire around my age walked in. he had dark hair, and topaz eyes. 

He walked in and sat next to Bella on the floor.

He took her hand and kissed her cheek. Violet squealed, and he smiled and kissed her cheek too.

"Hello, Zachary." Aro said. Heidi waved at him.

He smiled at them, and there was something different about the way he looked, it was the same insane beauty like Bella. And just like Bella, where is thoughts should have been was a blank.

His eyes turned over to us, and he looked at us all for minutes before his eyes had recognition in them. He growled at us, and the hand holding Bella's shook. His eyes were still golden, but fury was rolling off of him in waves.

He turned to Bella, and looked at her. She looked at him back.

Minutes passed.

Finally Heidi snapped her fingers. They both turned to look at her.

"Could you not have a mental conversation? Its ah-nnoying. "

I raised my eyebrows. Zach looked at me, his jaw set, and his eyes were still golden, but filled with fury. 

Bella sighed, and turned to us. "This is Zach." She gestured to Zach who was still staring at us.  
We waited for him to say something.  
He said nothing.  
Bella elbowed him in the ribs. He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Zach, this is the Cullen family."  
He still said nothing.  
"Hi, Zach." Alice said, bravely.  
He looked at her, his yellow, golden eyes, were piercing through her angrily.

If looks could kill, Alice would have died, and then been brought back to life, and died again.

"Zachy." Bella said patiently.

He turned to her.

"What. The. Hell. Are. They. Doing. Here?" he said evenly, with space between each word. His voice surprised us. It was angelic, and heavenly, just like Bella. Even with his anger, he sounded like he was speaking lovingly.

Bella just looked at him. He turned away and looked at Heidi and Aro.

"Heidi?" he asked, this time his voice was sarcastic, fake sweet, she nodded, and he gave her a look of loathing. She flinched.

Bella frowned at him.

"You can have mental conversation with him?" Carlisle, who had been looking back and forth between them, asked.

Zach just stared at him, but Bella nodded. Violet got off Bella's lap and sat down in Zach's.

He put a hand through her hair, and she kissed his cheek.

"Yes, we can." Bella said.

_Mental conversations….they have a connection….are they…? (Carlisle) when I looked at him, he immediately blocked his mind. He was now singing Jingle Bells in his head.  
'tis the season to be jolly…Fa. La. La. La. La. (Esme) seriously what was wrong with them? It wasn't even Christmas season.  
Mary had a little lamb…little lamb….little lamb….SO SHE THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW! SO SHE THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW! (Alice) what the hell? She must have understood something from the look Esme sent her. What were they hiding from me?  
Oh my, if he's Bella…look at those eyes….(Rosalie)  
Edward, the idiots are trying to hide things from you. They are failing miserably, and I think Alice is like im-so-happy-to-see-bella-and-oh-my-god-theres-a-little-kid-in-the-room high….if vampires could get high…….(Emmet)  
_  
"Thank you Emmet." I said. They all looked at Emmet who burst out laughing. Bella joined him.

Aro, Heidi, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Zach, and I looked at them like they were mental. Violet just giggled.

Finally Rosalie smacked Emmet across his face, and Violet started to poke Bella, and they stopped. 

"Um…anyway…" Carlisle started, "So Zach is also a new Volturi member? When did you find him?"

Bella smiled. "I was in that same hospital when I found him. He was dying of a brain tumor. I changed him…"

Zach kissed her hand. Jasper sent me a wave of calm to control my jealousy. That seemed like his job nowadays….

"He took care of Violet when I couldn't…" 

Aro smiled, Heidi just looked at them.

"Do you have any special abilities?" Rosalie, surprisingly, asked.

Bella smiled widely, and looked at Zach.  
He still said nothing.

She looked at him with a serious expression.  
"Zachy."  
He disappeared.

That was the only way to describe it. He disappeared. It was like evanescence, one minute he was there, and the next, there was nothing, and Violet was sitting on air.  
Violet leaned back against something invisible, and looked at our shocked expressions.  
Aro chuckled.  
I realized what he was the same time everyone else did.  
He's invisible.  
"Wow…" Alice said.  
Heidi grinned. "If you think that's anything you should spend a day with Bella."  
Bella scowled at her.  
Zach turned visible again.  
He turned to her with a grin. It was amazing what a grin did to his face. He looked like a different person…vampire…whatever.

"Fine. Now shut up before I smack you." Bella said, and then laughed when she realized she had said it out loud.

"Show them," Zach and Heidi said, Aro looked amused.

"Which one?"

Heidi and Zach seemed to be thinking. He said electricity, the same time she said fire.

Bella scowled at them.

"Violet will get hurt." Bella said. At the mention of her name, Violet raised her head.

"Is Mommy doing tricks?"

Heidi smiled evilly. "Mommy is doing tricks."

**_okay so whadya think??_**

not too bad i hope?

reviews would be nice. next chapter will make more sense and i promise Zach is the last non-twilight person i will put in this story...

ooc means out of character, for those who asked.

well thats all folks, i hope you liked it.

next chapter will be longer and explain things...

thankies.  



	9. Group Fight

woooohooo!!! New chapter of La Bella Italia!!!!!!

smExCelleNT isnt it???

Chapter Nine: Group Fight  
Bella looked at Heidi, and sighed.

"Not tonight." She said, and Heidi mumbled something that sounded like spoil sport.

She pulled Violet out of Zach's lap and kissed her daughter's head.

(A/N: Edward isn't thinking this, but zach and bella are having a mental conversation right now, and shes telling him to calm down, and that Violet hasn't eaten yet. Edward is going to be confused, so I wanted you to know what he sees, and why they are acting like tht.)

Zach clapped his hands, and I looked at him.

The two identical bodyguards walked in again.

"Vi?" he said to Violet. "You want pasta?"  
The little girl nodded, sleepy now.

He turned to the guards and waved a hand. They nodded and walked away.

Zach turned back to us, and looked at us all.

He turned to the T.V.

"What happened?"  
Heidi snorted. "Your Mother."  
Emmet laughed, but I just looked at her confused.

The body guards walked in, one of them holding a tray with steaming pasta, and garlic bread, the other holding a pitcher of water, a glass, and a blanket.

They put them down in front of Bella and she thanked them.

She slid the fork out of the napkin and gave it to Violet, who ate the garlic bread while waiting for the pasta to cool. Zach poured her a glass of water and gave it to the little girl.

We all sat quietly for a couple minutes, just watching Violet eat.

Carlisle broke the silence. 

"So how is it that you can have a mental conversation?" 

"I have to idea. But I think it has something to do with the fact that I changed him."

He looked at us.

"Bella said something about her powers and your theories," he said, obviously talking to Aro.

We looked at him, confused. "In her mind," he clarified.

I felt so jealous, did he seem to have a close relationship with Bella, but he could also read every thought in her beautiful mind, something I had tried to do for so long.

Aro relayed the information to him.

Zach smiled, but it was mischievous.

"Group fight." He said.

Heidi grinned; Aro chuckled.

Bella however rolled her eyes.

"We know who is going to win Zach."

He grinned even more, and turned to her so that his eyes locked. They were having a mental conversation. I knew it.

Bella say "Ahhhh," and Heidi asked her what she meant impatiently.

"Zach and I, versus all of you."

Heidi started to complain, but Bella cut her off.

"All of you."

Heidi turned to Aro, and he nodded.

Violet, who had been eating, lay back in Bella's lap, now fully asleep with the blanket tucked around her. 

"I'm going to put Violet in her room," Bella said, scooping her up in her arms, "See you all in the arena."  
We nodded, and she stood, Zach stood with her, and they moved at the same time, like symmetrical images.

They walked to the door, and the bodyguards met them there. One went on either side of Bella, and I realized that they were Violet's bodyguards.

And with that, the owner of my heart left, and my anxiety, and depression came right back. 

♥

ok i know its a short chapter, but its a chapter nonethless. i had writers block for a long time, and now its finally over with. the next chapter is long, ass-kicking, fights, and drama packed, and it will be up as soon i get some GOD DAMED REVIEWS!!!!

phyciatrist from the side: breathe in and out, in and out, good, like i told you-

me: growling.

oooops she ran away...

Joyyyyy


	10. Questions, Answers, and White Lights

Chapter 10 Questions, Answers, and White Lights.

They walked out, and my family's questions kicked in.

"How can he be invisible?"  
"How old is Violet?"  
"When did Bella meet Violet?"  
"Bella has two powers? How?"  
"Why didn't Zach's eyes turn black?"  
"Are Bella and Zach together?"

The last question frightened me the most. I hadn't even thought about Bella moving on.  
Aro looked at us all and sighed. Heidi just looked at us in disgust.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight."  
She got up and left.

Aro's eyes followed her as she walked to the door, and then turned back to us.

"When Zach was human, he was often ignored by the people around him since he lived most of his life in a hospital. He could blend in well, and now he can completely blend in. That answers your question?"

Jasper and Emmet nodded.

"Violet is six years old. Bella found her when she was two."

Alice and Esme grinned.

"I have no idea how Bella has two powers. She baffles us all, I have never met someone so amazing."

Carlisle nodded, and looked deep in thought.

"Zach's eyes don't turn black unless… he also has two powers. He can…"

"He can what?" Rosalie said impatiently. Esme frowned at her.

"He can kill people, and vampires, by looking at them."

"What?" Emmet said, he looked like he thought Aro was joking.

"His eyes don't turn black unless he gets extremely angry. And when he does, his eyes become black. Somehow when you look at them, you die."

"How is that possible? Looking at someone?" Carlisle looked confused.

"I don't know. Bella didn't tell me how. But trust me…you never want to angry him. Or Bella. Discovering his second power was not exactly fun." He shuddered.

"Bella and Zach are not together. Zach is legally Bella's son." He laughed, and then his eyes turned serious. "But let me tell you this now. Zach loves Bella more than everything, except Violet, who he loves just as much. He hasn't forgiven you for leaving, even if Bella has. Watch yourself around him. His eyes are deadly."

We nodded.

"And Bella too…I don't want her getting hurt again." he said, looking at me.

This time I nodded.

"Well, come along then, I have to be referee."

We all got up and followed him. 

♥

Aro let us down numerous halls, and even a flight of stairs, and we found our selves in a stadium.

It was huge, with silver titanium walls, and silver seats lined up on both sides. There were large gold football goal posts on each side, and there was a filed covered with lush green grass in the middle. It must have been seventy five yards long, and at least fifty wide. The ceiling was a silver dome, lit up by hundreds of white lights.

If I were human, my eyes would hurt from all the lights, and I wouldn't be able to see the all the way across the whole field.

Demetri, Felix, Alec, Jane, and Heidi were lined up on one side. They were all wearing baggy clothes, except Heidi, who was wearing shorts and a tank top.

Zach and Bella were on the other side. Zach was wearing jeans and a black wife beater; Bella was wearing the same jeans as before and a black long sleeved sweatshirt.

They were sitting on the grass, holding hands calmly while the others were talking, and discussing strategy. They turned to us, and smiled.

Or rather, Bella smiled, and Zach just glared.

Aro lead us to the seats, and we sat down. 

"Alright. Rules first. The goal is to get through the other team's goalpost. Bella and Zach, no going full force, no death glares, no destroying everything at once." Zach and Bella smiled, he kissed her hand.  
"The rest of you…try not to die…"  
They glared at him, and he smiled.

"Positions!"

They all stood in a line, the larger group looking determined, Zach stood next to Bella and kissed her cheek. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ready!" Aro said. Zach and Bella stood in the same position. The others braced themselves. "Set!"

Zach played with Bella's hair, the other team looked anxious. 

"Go!"

And hell began. Zach and Bella rose into the air. Hovering a good fifty-feet off the ground. They both glowed, a snow like white surrounding them both, and they moved like one being. They looked like angels, their hair around them like halos, light surrounding them.

The next couple minutes were filled with blinding white light, and dirt, grass and various other parts of the stadium flying through the air.

Aro was looking out, his eyes squinting to keep focus.

"How are Zach and Bella doing that?"  
he turned to us.

"I don't think you understood the full extend of Bella's power. She can do anything…anything she imagines, needs, or wants to do. And Zach and Bella move as one. Its not hard to fight together when you can hear each others thoughts, and when you have the same powers."

I stared at him.

"They have the same powers? I thought-"

"Their connection makes them share everything…they are like one person. They can feel everything the other is feeling. Anything Zach can do Bella can do. Vice versa."

He smiled. "They are powerful enough by themselves…but together…together they're like…"

"God." I finished for him.

"Exactly."

We turned back to the field.

The white light was dimming, and slowly you could start to see pieces of destroyed soil where the once perfectly manicured grass use to be.

Finally it all cleared, and we all looked at the sight before us awestruck.

Where the grass once used to be was ripped up dirt and soil. There were random holes in the dirt, some of them ten feet or more deep. There was only one corner of the entire field left undestroyed.

Heidi, Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix lay in various spots on the dirt, their clothes ripped, torn and they were panting, groaning, and grumbling in pain.  
Zach and Bella were sitting on their goal post, looking untouched, and calm, and holding hands.

Our thoughts were pretty much the same:  
WHAT THE HELL?  
Zach and Bella floated off the goal post, and he twirled her around in his arms mid air. Finally, they floated to the ground, and landed softly.

Aro clapped, and we joined him.

"New record." He said.

Bella and Zach grinned, walking over to us, stepping over many of their moaning opponents.

"Wow…remind me to never get on your bad side." Emmet said.  
"I feel bad for Rosalie." Jasper said, which earned him a kick from you-know-who.

Bella laughed, and Zach tightened his arm around her.


	11. Bella Vs Zach

Chapter 11 Bella vs. Zach

I smiled at Bella while the others bombarded her with questions. She caught me looking, and smiled back briefly before turning to Emmet. 

"Oh my God! Bella make me float in the air!" That, surprise-surprise was from Alice.

We all stared at her for a couple minutes before we burst out laughing. Alice grinned sheepishly.

"I was serious…" she said, but as soon as she finished she was floating mid-air, and then soaring through the stadium. We all stared at Alice floating in the middle of the field, giggling crazily and then I turned to Bella.

I accepted her to be stiff, still, and concentrating, but she was smiling, looking at my family, and then at Zach.

After a couple minutes Jasper wanted his wife back.

I expected to see Alice soaring back into her seat, but to the shock of everyone, Zach vanished and appeared in the field, right below Alice. She stopped floating and fell towards the ground, but Zach held out his arms and caught her, tipping her to the side and onto her feet.

He vanished again and appeared next to Bella. A second later, Alice had run across the stadium and was standing next to Jasper, telling him how much fun it was.

Aro smiled.

"Bella you should all let them take a turn flying, I'm sure they would love it!" his eyes sparkled as he turned to Carlisle, "Its like nothing you've ever experienced."

Bella smiled, and was about to say something when the rest of the players, who had previously been lying on the ground moaning in pain, walked in and sat down.

They all turned to Bella and Zach, glaring at them viciously.

Zach smiled, walking over to Heidi and pulling a piece of grass out of her hair, making her scowl even more.

"I told you that you would get hurt." Bella said, walking over to an empty seat and sitting down in it.

They all muttered various unenthusiastic replies.

Demetri clapped his hands together. "Now its time for you to suffer."

Zach laughed, and again he surprised all of us my family at how perfect he sounded. He was just like Bella in so many ways. More perfect, toned, and graceful than the average vampire, and certainly a lot more powerful.

"Make this good Bella, I want to see stupid 'I can kill you by looking at you'-Kid in pain." Felix went on.

Emmet turned, confused, to Bella.

"What is he talking about Bells?" He said.

Bella smiled, her beautiful, magnificent smile.

"Zachy and I compete sometimes…for prizes."

Heidi smiled. "Having Violet all to your self isn't really a prize…its more like a gift from the good Lord himself."

Bella smiled wider and arched an eyebrow at Zach.

"I don't know why I have to compete for my own daughter, but if I get to kick your Swedish butt in the process, than I don't really mind."

Zach gave her an unholy grin. "We will see whose ass gets kicked. Mother." 

"So who usually wins?" Emmet asked.

Demetri, Alec, and Felix screamed Bella, the same time Jane, Heidi, and Caius, who had just walked in, screamed Zach.

Aro waved his hands in the air, and yelled quiet several times until they stopped.

"We will see who will win." He turned to Zach and Bella. "Take your places."

Bella took off her sweater, and she was wearing the same wife beater as Zach. They looked like two angels, who had stepped out of heaven and forgotten their halos.  
They ran into what was left of the field together. But it didn't look like they were running; they drifted, ghostly, as if never touching the ground, over the torn dirt and grass, until they reached what seemed like the middle of the field.

They smiled at each other, and even from here, I knew they were having a silent mental conversation.

"On you marks!" Aro yelled, looking as excited as the others, "Get Set! Go!"

And they were off, once again, blinding, white light surrounding the area, Bella hovered over the field, now at least a hundred feet up, and her eyes searched frantically for Zach, who I knew was invisible. A minute later, she too, disappeared into the thin air as if she had been a hologram which now turned off. 

"Two can play at that game." Demetri said smugly, and his eyes searched for Zach and Bella.

It was frustrating, not being able to hear not only one, but two people's thoughts. But it was a good feeling, a feeling I had only experienced when I was near Bella. I had missed the peaceful silence I received from her, and only her. Now I welcomed it form Zach too, no matter how frustrated I was at not being able to know where they were.

Alice suddenly gasped, bouncing up and down in Jasper's lap. She pointed an electric blue nail at the west edge of the field.

"Look!" 

We looked, and it was an incredible sight. Out of nowhere, an unknown force was ripping the soil out of what was left in the field, so now there were random scoop like holes scattered across the field. 

Then there was a booming thunder like crash that shook the lights. It was a sound that only defined two vampires running full force into each other.

Zach and Bella appeared again, at the middle of the field. My jaw dropped as I saw them multiply, countless times, till an army of Bellas stood, smirking at an army of Zachs. It was an amazing sight. They moved together, shuffling, so that you could have never guessed where the original person was.

And then there was another loud boom, and the white light came in two directions, sending both Bella and Zach flying into opposite ends of field. They hit the metal seats with a loud crack.

I had to remind myself that Bella was not breakable, and human anymore. More than half of me was ready to run over to her, and pick her up. But before I could, Bella and Zach were back in the air, hovering over each other. They moved at the exact same time, and had it not been for their slight physical differences, they would have looked like mirror images.

And then the white light look over the whole field, so blinding that not even we could see through it. We could only hear the loud bangs, and feel the trembles of the stadium every few minutes.

Since we had time to talk, I turned to Aro. 

"Why is there light?"

He smiled. "Its their energy the way its moving the things around them. Mass cannot be destroyed or created, so when they change the surroundings, the chemical reaction causes white light around them. The more they move the brighter it becomes." Physics and chemistry 101. Good thing I paid attention sometimes in class…

I nodded, smiling at how incredible the woman I was in love with was.

And her son… an idea I was going to have to get used to. Especially since he wanted to kill me with his eyes…

After a couple of minutes the bangs started again, louder this time.

After each one, one of the Volturi siblings would identify whose it was.

Bang. "That was so Bella! I saw brown hair!"

Thump. "It's ZACH'S! He weighs more!"

And before Heidi and Felix could tear each other apart, the white light cleared automatically as if it was never there. Bella was laying on the dirt, her hair out of its long forgotten ponytail, her tank was ripped in several places, horizontal stripes of fabric ripped out, and her jeans were covered with dirt up to the knees. Zach was sitting on the other side of the field, leaning on his hands for support. His shirt was torn completely at the shoulder, and his once blue jeans were now completely covered with random patches of dirt, making them look like army pants.

They rose gracefully, again at the same time. 

And then the real fight began, one I could actually see. Telekinetically, they ripped out chairs and threw them at each other. Dirt exploded over and over again, and they moved so fast, I was sure once of them would vanish from my vision.

Minutes, went into hours, and even though it was filled with violence, watching them move was like watching magic happen, it was beautiful in a different way.

The moves that they ere doing, the things their power allowed them, were incredible in a whole new refreshing way.

Sometimes later, there was another blast of light, and this time it over took the entire field, and even though I kept my eyes open by squinting, I couldn't see anything, not even Carlisle, who was sitting right next to me. Everywhere I turned it was sparkling white.

I wondered if this was what heaven looked like.

When I had finally relaxed, closing my eyes and melting into the white, the light was ripped away from me, flashing back into the field and then disappearing.

The field, if you could even call it that now, looked like a tornado had ran through it, followed by a hurricane, minus the water.

Zach and Bella stood with blank expressions on a large pile of dirt that had formed in the middle of the field.

A second later they ran to us, and were standing in front of us.

We were all confused, and their faces were about as readable as a wall.

"Who won?" Heidi, I was learning, didn't like waiting for her answers.

They looked at each other.

"You know you could speak out loud, there are more then ten people in this room if you haven't noticed."

They both sighed at the same time.

"Mom won," Zach said, the same time Bella said "Zach won."

We burst out laughing and they looked at us, waiting for us to finish whatever was left of the hysteria.

"You guys are so cute." Alice said.

Bella's face softened, but Zach looked at her like she had suggested tennis balls would taste good.

Aro cleared his throat.

"So who won my dears?"

They shrugged. "I don't know." They said.

Demetri smiled evilly. "So who gets Violet?"

Alice and Esme looked at Bella with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god, they're looking at me…" Bella muttered, her eyes focused on the extremely interesting floor.

We chuckled. Zach put out his hand and Bella took it, without even looking up to see where it was.

"Fine." Bella said with a huff. "My baby's going to have to suffer through shopping and getting expensive things thrown at her." She said under her breath.

Alice of course, heard her. She burst out of Jasper's lap.

"Yes! We could go TOMMARROOOW! Baby clothes are so cute! Did you know Channel just made a new line for kids?" she went on talking at such a fast speed my ears started to ring.

Bella hung her head. "Why do I even talk?"   
"Because I asked you too." Heidi said smugly. She looked at Alice again. "I think someone gave her too many happy pills."

I was surprised when Bella glared at her.

"Heidi." She hissed. Heidi started at her.

Stupid idiots. Do they think they can just come back in like that? And Bella! Why is she still standing up for them? Heidi  
Son of a bitch, I'll kick his ass. He's lucky I haven't touched him yet. If it weren't for Bella…Felix  
Kill them, all of them. There worthless insufferable jerks. Demetri  
Oh the joy of seeing them in pain. If Bella wasn't here…Jane  
Fools. Coming back like this. Bella will never take them back. Alec

There thoughts were more anger filled than Rosalie when she broke one of her nails. Basically they wanted to rip our spines out, chop the pieces with their fingers, and then watch them burn piece by piece.

My own family's thoughts were just as frustrating, if not more.

How dare she speak about Alice like that? Ah, the hate. They could start an Edward haters group with that. Jasper  
Why is Bella even friends with them? If I were her I wouldn't have killed them. Especially that Demetri. I doubt he could fight…Emmet  
Oh, dear, this is going to cause some problems…Esme  
What's so great about her anyway? So she can fight? Look at the way Heidi's looking at me. Bitch stop, or your fake eyes are going to be ripped out by my pretty nails. Rosalie

"ENOUGH!" Bella yelled. She turned towards the members of the guard. "Don't you dare! If any of you lay a finger on them you have me to face. You know what I mean." She glared at Alec and Jane who flinched. "This is ridiculous. Heidi get over yourself." She glared at the violet-eyed scowling vampire.

They all said nothing, looking at anything but Bella.

Bella glared at them, her fists clenching.

Zach was the one who broke the silence. "You heard her?"

They all nodded, looking angry and upset. Heidi wanted to rip out Rosalie's hair.

Aro turned to them all. "I knew this would happen." He sighed, turning to his siblings and family members. "They are Bella's friends. Therefore they are our friends. You must listen to her."

They finally looked up and mumbled ok.

Bella relaxed then, and sighed.

"I'm going to change. Good Night." She glanced up at the skylights of the stadium that were now pouring in weak rays of sunlight. "Or good morning."

She kissed Aro's cheek, and left, Zach followed.

We all looked at each other. Heidi was the first to leave. Eventually, they all left.

Aro got up with a sigh. "My friends you must understand this now. If Bella wants to…leave…" it hurt him to say the word, "then there is nothing we can do to stop her. But…if she wants to stay…there is nothing you can do to stop her." I had a feeling her was speaking directly at me.

I nodded, Aro relaxed. "Well, then. I must bid you good night…or whatever's left of it."

He left, and wordlessly, we followed.

Please please review???

and thanks to Edwardrox17 even though i havnt talked to her in theeeee longest time...

im sorry i didnt send this to you cuz i just couldnt wait, but ill send the next one promise

anyways, i KNOW it took soooooo long, and i was just busy and stuff, cuz my b-day which is tommarow was comin up and i had to plan and stuff...

Well! Thnx for readinnngg and you can review 2 give me a birthday present!!

Happy birthday to me happy brithday to me!Happy birthday to me happy brithday to me!Happy birthday to me happy brithday to me! Llallalalallalala

uh oh the phyciatrist is coming...

reviews are like little presents minus the bows...


	12. Alone at Last

**I know I haven't updated in a long time, but seriously im sorry. Very hectic life I have to deal with. Well anyways, you might want to re-read the last chapter just to remember where we are. I AM continuing this story and will end it. I just need more constructive critisims and reviews. Muah! Thanks for reading. **

I sat in the first rays of Italian sunshine, outside in one of the secluded terraces, waiting for it to go up fully. The rest of my family was with Aro, who was enthusiastic about giving then a tour of the underground ten-story villa that was the house of Volterra's finest, the Volturi.

With a sinking feeling, my ice-cold heart realized that the owner of it, Bella Swan, was one of the members.

I didn't know what to think. I was proud, and happy for her, the years she had spent here were better than loneliness, and she had stuck to being a "vegetarian" like us.

She had a family, in more than one way. She seemed content and at ease with the members of the guard, whom she probably thought of as her siblings the way I did Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper. But not only that, she had kids. Kids.

One of which loathed me to an uttermost high.

But what if she had found love?

We hadn't even spoken one-on-one yet. We hadn't talked about us, or how we were feeling.

My heart felt like it was breaking-again. I silently cursed the world for putting me in such a position.

Why couldn't things work out for us? Why couldn't they be simple? I wanted to love Bella, to be with her, forever.

The way Esme was with Carlisle. They way Emmet was with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice.

It was so unfair. I was in love with God's most beautiful creature, and as if punishment for even thinking of being with her, God was ripping her away from me the way you ripped a strip of cotton. Stitch by stitch. (A/N: Remind any one of a book cover? **raises arched eyebrow**)

I had hurt Bella, countless times. Even without Jasper's ability, I had felt the pain that went through Bella when she saw us again.

And yet had seemed happy, and she had defended us.

Was there hope for us? Was there a chance that she still loved me?

I didn't know, but as the gold ball like sun rose and washed its rays over Bella Italia, beautiful Italy, I stood to go find out.

I walked through my 'room' and into the long hallway with the glass less windows, which were now fully lit up by the morning light.

They looked like something out of a movie, shining rectangular beams of sunshine into the otherwise dark hallway.

I walked through them, running into Alec, fortunately not literally.

I would have settled for some one else, like Aro, but then again, if I had run into Zach or Felix, my chances of some one telling me where Bella was were none to none.

He looked up at me, his expression an odd cross of disgust and curiosity.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked, before he could yell at me, or tell me I was a hideous creature who should have been slaughtered the day we met. He didn't say this out loud of course, and made no attempt to say it, but I read his thoughts.

Again, he didn't see anything, his stone like expression didn't change, but I heard his thoughts.

Pool room, with the baby. God knows….

I had heard enough from his thoughts and walked away after muttering thank you.

The pool room, I knew, was down the hall and up a flight of stairs, at the top of the section I was in. I ran up the stairs, and stopped at the door.

I opened the door, and walked into a shady room, that had turquoise, lime-green and white linen curtain over wide windows so that the room glowed. There was a large crystal chandelier in the middle, with a long chain coming down the middle. Plush white sofas rested against the wall and a plasma T.V was on the wall, framed with shiny iron.

On the left side of the room, there was the doorway to the pool. I walked towards it, but stopped when I saw what was before me.

The room didn't have a ceiling, just a huge piece of dark blue cotton stretched out over the top. Pool chairs were lined up on one side of the pool, and on the other side another plasma T.V covered the wall like wallpaper.

Bella lay on a white pool chair, wearing a white tank top and bikini bottoms; her long legs were stretched out before her, and her eyes were closed underneath her Donna Koran's. the pool chair next to her held a tray of cereal and orange juice; what I assumed to be Violet's breakfast.

Violet was wearing a little purple one piece, with a white cotton skirt over it. She was sitting at the edge of the pool, swinging her feet in the water, watching Zach swim back and forth underwater in the aqua covered pool.

The windows, which were spread out, shined bright angled sunshine into the room, and whenever Zach swam in front of them his skin would send glowing particles all over the pool, making it look like the water glowed. Violet would giggle in delight when this happened.

Zach finally surfaced and pulled Violet into the water with him, splashing water all around them and tickling her.

I watched, almost fascinated, as Zach swum around with Violet in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, and then turned to where I was standing.

His eyes met mine, and I walked in.

Bella rose, and her gracefulness surprised me.

Not opening her eyes, she pulled on the cotton pants that were lying next to her.

"Morning Edward."

I smiled at her. "Morning."

Zach raised Violet and sat her on the pools edge again. she got up and ran to Bella who was holding a towel for her.

Bella dried Violet, wrapping the towel around her. Violet grabbed an apple off the tray of food and began eating it.

"Hello!" she said to me. Her dark hair was now in wet ringlets around her face.

I grinned at her. "Hi."

Zach, who was now out of the pool, walked to where we were and grabbed a towel off the fluffy stack. He dried himself, and walked to Violet picking her up.

He walked out of the room, Violet waved to us over his shoulder.

**(A/N: SHES A CUTIE! Lol…yeah shes very cute…) **

once I couldn't see them anymore, I turned back to Bella. Images of her in her swimsuit kept coming to my mind.

She was just so…gorgeous.

I cleared my throat.

"So…lets talk." I said to her.

She nodded, sitting down on the pool chair.

"Lets."

She patted the seat next to her.

**Gasps! Will she still love him? will they get back together? Will Zach accept Edward?**

I'm AH-viously not going to tell you. Hehe.

(Try being evil, its so much fun…. oh wait maybe I shouldn't be encouraging this…)

BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!

All you have to do is…click the little blue button that makes my day.

And then a (couple) days later…you get a new chapter!!!

**TADA**!

ok…im done with the fanfiction magic show now….


	13. Together

**Chapter 12 Together**

I sat next to her, gazing into her eyes as she stared back.

_Bella. _I thought to my self, _read my mind. I love you. I still love you._

I was screaming in my mind, begging her to believe me.

Her clam face, which had been looking into my eyes as if seeing my soul, was now covered with concern.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was soft, and it echoed off the marble walls.

I smiled at her. Typical Bella. Worried about everyone else, and completely understanding.

"I've missed you Bells…I lost a part of me when I lost you."

Her face softened and her eyes were tragically sad.

"I missed you too."

I reached out with one hand and touched her face slowly, just t make sure she was real. She raised her own hand against mine and left it there.

"This is all my fault." I said softly, relishing in the feel of her face against my palm. Even as a vampire, she was unbelievingly warm.

"No, Edward. Its not." I closed my eyes and smiled even more.

"You're just the same you know. Pleasantly stubborn."

She laughed and I opened my eyes again so I could witness it.

"And you're still you. Still blaming yourself for everything."

She smiled, and I smiled back.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I said softly, as I traced her cheeks.

She closed her eyes, and we sat there for a moment, lost in our own thoughts of each other.

Finally, she spoke. "Where were you Edward? That day…"

Her eyes were still closed, so she couldn't see my smile fade into a heartbroken frown.

"I…was buying you something…"

She opened her eyes to look at me.

"A…wedding ring for you."

She smiled sadly.

"They should write a book about us you know…" I laughed and pulled her into my lap.

"They should," I agreed, pushing her hair away from her face, "You make Juliet look like Brittany Spears."

She laughed and put her head down on my shoulder. I stroked her hair for a long time before she spoke again.

"Hey Edward?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering….every reunion of us I imagined…you always pulled me into your arms and kissed me."

I grinned at her.

She smiled back before saying.

"Why the hell haven't you kissed me yet you idiot?"

I laughed and reached down to kiss her.

This kiss was every other kiss we had ever had put together times ten. I threw all the boundaries away. She pushed her lips against mine like she couldn't get enough, and I pushed back.

Her hands were in my hair and I pulled her against me tightly.

"Ahem."


	14. Talking

**Chapter 13 Talking**

I pulled away from Bella reluctantly. Her big beautiful eyes blinked up at me and we both looked towards the door.

Alice bounced happily in the doorway and skipped over to us.

"I'm so happy for you guys!!!"

She kissed the top of Bella's head and then mine. We smiled.

"You have no idea how he was Bells. He's **such** a drama queen."

Bella laughed and after a couple unsuccessful minutes of glowering, I couldn't help but smile.

Alice's giggles stopped finally, and she sighed.

"Well, I'll leave you to lovebirds to catch up, although I know that there will be more venom –swapping going on than story."

I growled as a laughing Alice danced out of the room.

Bella put her head down on my shoulder and I caressed her hair.

"Where were we?" I said softly to the beautiful angel in my lap.

"Right here."

She covered my lips with hers and we kissed softly until it gradually built up into a passionate battle of whose tongue got to be in whose mouth.

(A/N: ahahha that's a fun thing to say…)

We pulled away reluctantly, before it could turn into anything else. She kissed my cheek and then put rested her cheek against my shoulder.

I hummed her lullaby, something I hadn't done for in years in fear that it remind me of her. Now it was symbolic for my happiness.

It was something big for her too, I could tell.

She closed her eyes and smiled softly into my shoulder.

We sat there for several minutes, just listening to each other breath.

This was love; love where no words had to be spoken and silence was a comfort.

Violet and Zach walked in a couple minutes later. Bella must have been expecting it, since she had her eyes open and was looking towards the doorway.

The beautiful little girl smiled as soon as she saw her mother and Bella slid out of my lap and opened her arms as Violet walked into them.

Zach stood, looking at Bella and me with pained eyes. When our eyes met, he looked away and into the aqua pool as if searching for an answer between the waves of water.

Bella either heard something in his head, or understood something that I didn't, because she kissed my cheek and lifted up Violet gently, saying she was going to change her, and then she walked out.

We stood, or sat in my case in silence for minutes. It wasn't awkward exactly, but none of us knew what to say.

Finally he spoke.

"Look…I know I didn't exactly come across…nice…but…"

He stopped, and finally turned away from the water. His eyes were on fire, the yellow burning like melted gold.

(I mean the substance here, not the color. A/N)

"My mom has gotten hurt too many times…" Something happened to me when he said mom. I can't explain what it was.

"I blamed you for that for so long…and even when I knew it wasn't your fault, I had to blame it on someone."

He sighed, obviously relieved that he had that out of his system.

"Sorry…and I'm really glad you're with her again…"

And then he did something I'll never forget.

He smiled.

His whole face changed, the lines softened and his eyes lit up. His teeth were a wall of pearly white squares, and I stared at him in shock for a couple minutes before realizing I should smile back.

He walked out of the room, and I followed, almost dazed about what had just happened.

* * *

Ahhh. I hope Edward doesn't sound gay or something. I was just trying to get across how stunning Zach is. I need, need your comments.

Sneak peak of next chapter: Edward goes hunting with Bella for the first time, and something to do with Violet becoming something.

You didn't really think I was gonna tell ya the entire plot did ya?

(insert "muhahahhahahah")


	15. Finally!

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME CUZ U OPENED THIS AND ITS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**BUT PLEASE READ.**

**I havent updated on this story for a number of reasons. First, I started to think that the story sucked and was stupid and didn't bother to update, and then when i did have ideas I didn't have time.**

**But seriosly, I don't like this story anymore. I understand that it was my first story and that for some weird reason people seem to like it, and maybe im being hard on myself.**

**But then again, rereading this I cringeeee. Too many errors and its all dramatic and blah blah blah.**

**I Have two other stories though,**

**THE ANGEL, which is also kinda sorta on hold.**

**And a new one, Beauty and the Beast which i very recently put up. I am very excited about that one, and have it throughly planned and I think after another year of learning and reading inspiring work I can honestly write better.**

**SO, please please check it out!**

**and leave me reviews so I can update it!**

**Thank you, to all of you who have been reading this and have been fans. I hope ur not pissed at me.**

**lol.**

**But really, Thank you so, so much.**

**3 SUNY.**

**P.S have u noticed how many sentences i started with the word but??**

**he.**


End file.
